Solo, pero acompañado
by NirvanaBennet
Summary: Marius Black conoce lo que es no sentirse solo por primera vez en su vida, aunque quizá se encuentre más solo que nunca. [Viñeta] Este fic participa en el reto "Estados de Sangre" del foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer: **_El universo de HP le pertenece a J. K. Rowling._

**Nota: **_Este fic participa en el reto "__**Estados de Sangre**__" del foro "__**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**__". Me ha tocado squib._

* * *

**_Solo, pero acompañado_**

A Marius no le gustaba quedarse en casa mucho tiempo; siempre supo que no pertenecía allí, para nadie era un secreto que él, más que ser el bicho raro de la familia, ni siquiera pertenecía a ella. Pero con toda la inocencia que un niño nada tonto puede tener, lo único que quería era evitar sentirse de esa manera.

Nunca fue muy sociable. Su inseguridad —fruto de la relación con su familia— no lo dejaba hablar con los otros niños de la escuela tan bien como él deseaba. Su teoría, a sus ocho años de edad, se había creado al ver cómo el agua y el aceite no lograban juntarse en uno de esos experimentos infantiles de la escuela. Así se veía él frente a todos, como aceite. No le dolía; estaba acostumbrado.

Uno de esos días en que no esperas que nada fuera de lo usual suceda, entró a su salón de clases una niñita*. Esa pequeña persona tenía la cara manchada de algo marrón, al igual que sus manitas; su cabello largo le llamó mucho la atención a Marius, pues era verde; no verde como los prados de fuera de su mansión, sino más bien de un verde que en ocasiones aparentaba el rubio.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que volviera su cabeza de nuevo al libro de los huesos del cuerpo humano que se encontraba leyendo. Le llamaba mucho la atención aquello que no podía ver dentro de sí porque esperaba descubrir qué era lo que lo repelía de las personas de esa manera; tenía que tener explicación y el pequeño Black estaba dispuesto a develarla por sí solo.

El día escolar, como él mismo esperaba, transcurrió normal. Sin embargo la voz chillona de la niña de cabellos verdes lo obligaba a voltear a verla con el ceño fruncido, pues Marius no era un niño tolerante y no dudaba en decir que una cosa le molestaba cuando de verdad lo hacía. Mas, una vez que se dirigió a ella para ordenarle que se callara y lo dejara leer, se encontró con un pequeño, redondo y pálido rostro con una sonrisa de esas que dejan ver los dientes de lo grande que está que lo calló por el resto de la mañana.

Y es que Marius sintió algo extraño cuando la niña le sonrió. Era como si un pequeño calor emanara del centro de su cráneo a sus mejillas y permaneciera allí, haciéndolas sentir calientes. No le gustó, se sintió débil ante ello, como si no pudiese expresarle lo que sentía para que no dejara de sonreír, porque el gesto le fascinó de alguna manera.

Salió de la escuela evitando mirarla de nuevo, de la mano de su nana se dirigió a su casa, intentando olvidar el incidente.

Una vez terminó de tomar su refrigerio en el pequeño comedor de la cocina, el niño abrió la puerta de madera discretamente y salió. Caminó unos pasos sobre el verde pasto, hasta llegar al árbol más grande del jardín y trepó por las escaleras de madera de la casa del árbol que siempre estuvo allí, desde antes de que él pudiera recordarlo.

Llevaba su librito de los huesos en mano. Ya en el último escalón, lo colocó arriba y se impulsó con sus dos delgados brazos hasta alzar su cuerpo y dejarlo caer suavemente en el piso de madera clara de la que estaba hecha la insignificante construcción. Cerró los ojos, descansando un rato su cuerpo e inhalando y exhalando hasta recuperar su pulso normal.

Al abrirlos, se sobresaltó a tal punto de llegar al fondo de la casa de un solo impulso con sus piernas. Los ojos azules de la chica del rostro redondo y pálido y el cabello verde lo miraron con curiosidad. De pronto se sintió aliviado al reconocerla.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso no sabes que este es mi jardín y no puedes pasar sin mi permiso?

Ella sólo ladeo la cabeza, sin comprender realmente qué estaba diciendo. Jaló sus figurillas de arcilla y se puso a jugar con ellas como si la presencia del niño no existiese dentro de la casita.

Marius miró extrañado las figuras; eran animales, pero no cualquieras, sino combinados con otros; había una jirafa con cabeza de elefante, e incluso un murciélago con cabeza de manatí. Nunca había visto algo así.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le volvió a preguntar, en un tono más pausado.

La niña sólo señaló a la ventanita —que en realidad sólo era un hoyo en forma de cuadrado en la pared lateral de la casa—. El pequeño Black supuso que se refería a la casa de al lado; ¿acaso era la vecina?

Se quedó mirándola un buen rato hasta que por fin se aburrió y se aventuró a tomar una de sus figurillas con aire inseguro. La mano le temblaba levemente, ella pareció notarlo. La tomó y la puso sobre el murciélago mutante con toda la confianza que Marius no poseía. Él se quedó estático como una estatua, pues no solía tener contacto físico con nadie realmente.

Pero dejó su mano allí. La dejó por horas, porque el tacto de la otra era suave, tanto que lo hacía sentir que no estaba solo, que de ahora en más no lo estaría, que tenía alguien que siempre lo acompañaría…

Pero ¿de verdad era así?

Marius salió la tarde siguiente a jugar con la niña, y la siguiente, y la que siguió; todas las tardes hasta que cumplió doce años y entendió que era hora de salir de su mundo de fantasía.

Y más grande, cuando seguía sin tener a nadie con quien hablar, la mujer —porque ahora era una mujer que aparentaba su misma edad— volvió. Le sonrió y entonces advirtió que nunca la dejaría ir.

Porque la persona que lo hacía sentir acompañado no era más que fruto de su mente. Estaba solo, pero acompañado.

* * *

_*La niña es en realidad Rosa, del libro que me encuentro leyendo en este momento: La Casa de los Espíritus, de Isabel Allende. Bastante interesante hasta donde he leído._


End file.
